49 Days
by Erens Titan
Summary: When Amu thought everything in her life was going just the way she wanted it to, that's when it happened. Now, she only has 49 days to collect three tears from three people that truly care about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) This is a new idea that I just can't get out of my head. It's a mix between the K-drama 49 days and the anime, Shugo Chara. I do not own either. WARNING: This is not a happy fanfic. There is slight Tadamu but more Amuto. Also, Ikuto and Tadase aren't enemies. Anyways, onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p>A gorgeous pinkette was currently sitting in a cab, a worried look sprawled on her face. Her knees and hands were shaking and tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes. She still looked beautiful though. Her soft and silky shoulder length bubble gum hair, her delectable pale skin, and her honey golden orbs. It was enough to make any boy fall head over heels over her. She was also very kind, unlike other beauties who were self-conceited. But, that was also a disadvantage because many people took advantage of her.<p>

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for my engagement with Tadase," Amu whined, a tear slipping out of her eye. The cab wasn't moving because of the heavy traffic. Her friends, Lulu and Utau, were sitting in the cab with her and were attempting to comfort her. Lulu was Amu's best friend. She had long blonde hair that curled when it reached her shoulders. She had sapphire colored eyes and pale skin that made her look like a porcelain doll. She was cute, but not gorgeous like Amu. Utau on the other hand, did have beauty that matched Amu's. She had long, gorgeous blonde hair that reached halfway down her back but they were pulled back into pigtails. She had indigo colored eyes and pale skin. Her rock star features were sharp and flawless.

"Amu... get out of the car. I think it will be faster to just run there," Lulu said. Amu thought she heard wrong. She was currently wearing a pair of heels that threatened to rip her toes off every time she took a step. It didn't help that she was wearing a dress so long that she tripped on it.

"Mhmmm... that looks like the best choice now," Utau agreed with Lulu. Amu took one look at the traffic ahead and decided that what they said was right. She got out of the car with Utau holding her dress up from behind and attempted to run. It looks like today wasn't her lucky day though because one of her heels broke completely off causing her weight on both sides to be unbalanced.

"Oh no! What am I going to do? Why is this happening to me? Isn't this supposed to be my lucky day?" She thought, angry and sad. Lulu carefully took off Amu's heels and placed her own on to Amu's.

"Today's your lucky day, princess. We can't let your day go wrong. Wear mines for now and we can fix yours when we get there, ne?" Lulu said, pulling a smile on her face. Amu immediately calmed down, due to Lulu's words and pulled on a smile.

"Thanks Lulu, Utau. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Thanks so much!" She said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey! No crying now. We need to get to the engagement!" Utau said, grinning. Amu pulled a grin that matched hers back. They linked arms and all three of them headed towards to where the engagement was being held.

* * *

><p>Inside a certain restaurant, a blue haired catlike man was working on his next plan for his building. He was an ingenious designer and also the owner of the restaurant. He worked on his architect plans while watching over his workers. It was like killing two birds with one stone. Kukai, who was currently clearing up one of those tables, took one glance at Ikuto and sighed. Why was he so stubborn? The girl he loved was going to get engaged today and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. But Kukai knew deep inside that his heart was ripped apart. He wanted to go, but he felt that he couldn't. Kukai walked over to Ikuto.<p>

"Ikuto... the suits on the table. Go now," Kukai said.

"Why would I go? Why should I care that she is getting engaged? It's none of my business," He replied back as the image of his childhood friend flashed in his head.

"Whatever, I hope I convinced you enough, man." Kukai said as he walked over to clear another table. Abruptly, Ikuto stood up, making Kukai grin. He took the suit off the table and went to the bathroom to go change. Kukai went to go clear another table.

* * *

><p>The glinting ring was carefully placed on Amu's hand as Amu made a small smile. Amu carefully placed the glinting ring on to Tadase's. They both smiled. Amu sighed. She was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. She still remembered how they first met.<p>

"_C'mon Lulu!" Amu shouted as she urged Lulu to keep up with her. The two of them were currently hiking up a mountain. They finally reached the top when they heard a cackle above._

"_Oh no! A thunderstorm's starting!" Amu cried frantically. Then, rain started to pour out all at once, drenching their articles of clothing._

"_Let's hurry and go back!" Amu said. They both headed down towards the mountain. Halfway through, she realized that Lulu wasn't behind her._

"_Lulu? Lulu? Where are you?" She searched, hoping that her friend was just pulling a joke. Unfortunately, she wasn't and Amu was lost and alone. It was too dark to see anything as well. She went under a tree, hoping that it would block the rain but it wasn't much of a help. Then, she searched her pockets for her cell phone so she could call for help. That's when she realized that her cell phone wasn't there._

"_Where is it? Where is it?" She frantically screamed. Realizing that it wasn't there, she resigned and sat under the tree, once in a while calling for help._

"_Is anyone there?" She heard a man's voice. Amu immediately replied with a yes. And that's how she met Tadase. The man of her dreams and the guy who saved her life. He was just like a knight in shining armor._

All of a sudden, their engagement was abruptly interrupted by a blue-haired man barging through the front door. His face turned red when he noticed all the stares he was getting. He mumbled a sorry and walked over to a table.

The engagement was finally over and the party afterwards was starting. Amu and Tadase walked around, greeting the guests and eating the wonderful food. The two of them approached Ikuto.

"Hey," Amu mumbled to Ikuto, a smile perched on her face. Ikuto didn't reply.

"Aren't you going to congratulate us?" She pouted.

"Congratz, Tadase," Ikuto said.

"Thanks," He replied. Amu threw him a glare.

"Hey Ikuto. Can you hold up Amu's dress? I gotta go do something. Just for a second. I'll be right back," Tadase said as he excused himself.

"No thanks..." Ikuto managed to say but Tadase was already long gone.

"Nevermind. I'll just do it myself," Amu, once again, pouted and lifted up her dress. She walked away, leaving Ikuto there by himself. The party soon faded out and everybody left. They all cheered when they saw Tadase and Amu leaving together.

* * *

><p>"I want you to get married next month," Amu's father, Tsukasa said.<p>

"What? One month? Father... that's too quick. We need more time to prepare."

"But don't you two love each other? The sooner the better."

"But still..." Tadase mumbled.

"Okay, if father wants us to," Amu replied. Tadase was a bit reluctant at first, but finally agreed.

* * *

><p>"Please place the seal mark here," The man ordered Tadase. Tadase was currently trying to buy a house through a contract. (AN A seal is something you sign papers with. It's kind of like a stamp, but it has the same use as signing papers)

Tadase carefully took out the envelope he had with him. Amu had placed them carefully in his hands the day before. He didn't take a look at what was in it, but he knew that money and Amu's seal was in it; everything he needed to purchase the beautiful house. He carefully emptied the contents of the envelope and opened the cap of the seal... and that's when he realized that Amu had accidently placed her lipstick instead of her seal. Tadase sighed. Amu and her clumsiness. That was one of Amu's cute traits, but it brought too much trouble sometimes. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Amu's number.

"Hello?" the feminine voice on the other line replied.

"Yeah, hello princess. You have accidently gave me your lipstick instead of your seal. Can you bring me it?

"Oh whoops! Silly me. I think I left it at home. I'm going now. I'll bring it to you in about... 30 minutes?"

"Okay. Bye sweetie!" He said as he clamped his phone shut.

* * *

><p>Amu was currently shopping for her bridesmaid dresses.<p>

"What about this one?" The lady who was helping her, pointed out.

"No, that one is too dull. I want a dress that will make her pop out! Something that will show her that she's special," Amu replied.

"You must really care about this friend..."

"Yes. I really love her. She's a friend that I can truly trust."

"Well... how about this dress?" The lady replied, holding up a pink dress. It was perfect. It would hug Lulu's curves and make her pop out among the crowd.

"This one will do! It looks perfect!" She said, "But... it would look better if she could try it on."

"Tell you what. Why don't you bring it to her and let her try it on? And if it doesn't look good, you can return it."

"Thank you maam!" Amu said, trying it on, testing if it would look good on her. All of a sudden, her annoying ring tone made her jump up in the air a couple of feet. She checked the caller ID and smiled. It was Tadase.

After the call, she prepared to go back home to go find her seal. For some reason, there was heavy traffic ahead of her and the cars were barely moving. While she was driving, she tried to get her phone to tell Tadase that she was going to be slightly late. That was when it happened. The man riding the motorcycle ahead of her lost his balance and fell off of it, making him land straight into the path of her car! Amu swerved the car right when she was about to hit him and hit the side of the road hard!

It almost made her think it was all just her imagination. Her body flew through the windshield and she lay on the road motionless for a second. Then, slowly she started to stand up. People were starting to crowd around her car. She tried to push them away, but for some reason, her hands wouldn't touch them. She started to yell, trying to get their attention, but it seemed as though nobody could hear her. Wait... did somebody just look at her? A man with long purple-hair was staring at her, with a look of disgust.

"He can see me!" She thought. This gave her hope that others could see her too. She turned to go back towards the car and started screaming, hoping that at least one more person would look her way. When she turned around to look at the mysterious man, he was gone. It was almost like he just vanished; disappeared.

Finally, there's an opening to her car! The crowd died down a bit and she stumbled towards her car.

That's when she saw it.

Blood was splattered everywhere and...

Her body was still in the car.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**I know there is slight Tadamu, but there will be more Amuto later. WARNING: This is not a happy fanfic. So, if you are all for cliché endings and all that happy stuff, this fanfiction is not for you**

**KidTantei: Thanks for the very kind comment. This story will most likely follow the same path as the drama but maybe once in a while, I will change it. I can't tell for sure since this story is only two chapters long so far. It's too early to predict what I might do next.**

**DarkChocolat: ...I'm sorry? And thanks.**

**Mystic554: ?**

**art addict: I know right? 49 Days rocks :) And thanks.**

**Alchemistlover14: Aghhh... a familiar face:) Wow.. you're awesome xD You seriously reviewed to all my stories and chapters. I hope you'll like this one too. And at least I got you hooked into a super awesome K-drama xD**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY :)**

* * *

><p>Rima was currently walking down the long road, towards the department store where she worked. She worked nightshifts and slept all day long. Her everyday schedule was the exact same thing every single day. She would sleep during the day, wake up, eat a bowl of ramen, and go to work. Her life was dull… and that's how it always was since the day of the accident. Her most loved one… lost forever.<p>

She stopped caring about her appearance a long time ago. Her usual cute frilly skirts and tank tops were replaced with t-shirts and jeans. Her hair that she loved so much was now pulled back into a ponytail and hidden from the world. She stopped washing up and putting on perfume. Nothing mattered to her anymore. Nothing

She sat in her chair, in front of the cash register, waiting for customers, customers that never come. Not that she cares anyways. Business was always slow. If she were lucky, there would be one or two customers per night-tops.

"One pack of cigarettes. The one on the top right," Mumbled a green-haired man. He was sturdy and a pair of glasses was perched on the bridge of his nose. Every so often, he would use his hands to push the drooping glasses upwards.

"$10, please" She replied, following his orders and placing the product into the shopping bag. (A/N Sorry… I don't know how much a pack of cigarettes are worth… -_-)

He placed the money on the counter and left, taking the bag as he did so.

She sighed. There were probably going to be no more customers for the rest of the night. Now would be the perfect time to snooze a bit.

All of a sudden, a pair of two sturdy men barged in through the doors. They reeked of danger, and they were holding knives. Knives sharp enough to cut through skin. They walked up to Rima.

"Now, if you cooperate, nobody is going to get hurt." One of the men growled.

"Now, tell us. Where are the manager's papers?" The other man said. They really stood out, standing next to each other. One man was super tall and skinny while the other man was short and as fat as the other man was tall.

When Rima didn't reply, one of the men walked up to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt, holding up the knife to her neck.

"Tell us… or we'll kill you."

"Kill me…" Rima muttered, shutting her eyes in the process. The two men stood there, shocked. This girl was fearless. She didn't seem to have a care in the world. It almost seemed like she just wanted to disappear from the face of the Earth, like she had nothing left to do here.

As the two men neared her neck, they soon found that their hands were shaky. These men probably have never committed murder before.

Clang! The knives they were holding were on the floor.

"I can't do it," The plump man muttered. The other guy groaned in agreement.

* * *

><p>"You were brave, but you should've just gave them the papers. You could have been more hurt than you already are," the policeman said to Rima. Rima had bruises all over her face, and one long cut was running down the side of her face. The cut wasn't deep enough to get stitches though. The two men, who attempted murder, were behind bars and were probably not going to come out anytime soon.<p>

Rima thanked the officer and left. She headed towards the long bridge, the bridge that held so many beautiful memories when life was still good back then.

Cars were passing by her, not giving a second thought to the poor girl, walking on the side of the bridge. She stopped when she saw a huge truck nearing her. With a deep breath, she attempted to walk in the path of it. Little did she know that a certain green-haired man followed her.

He pulled her back, the minute she thought that she was going to get hit.

"I knew this was going to happen," he muttered. Rima took one look at her savior.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You don't remember me? Everyday, I walk into the department store to buy these cigarettes," He said as he held up the certain brand of cigarettes he bought, "And I knew you before, too. I was the one who helped you through your rough time,"

Rima's eyes widened in realization.

"Don't," she said, tears threatening to spill.

"Don't what?" The man said.

"Don't remind me," she said as an image of a boy on the floor covered in blood flashed in her mind.

Rima was too wrapped in the conversation that she did not realize that the truck that was about to hit her swerved into another car, causing a huge car accident in the process. The car that got hit by that truck caused another car to swerve into another one. Traffic abruptly started and police cars were starting to near.

Due to the accident, a certain motorcycle swerved to avoid a car, causing the man that was riding on it to fly off and land in the path of another car. In that car, a certain pinkette panicked and sharply turned her steering wheel to the right to avoid the poor man. It all happened in slow motion. She hit the side of the road-hard. Immediately, an explosion of blood erupted inside the car, and the girl's head lay on the steering wheel, her hands tightly gripped onto it. Her body inside the car was motionless.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: Wow... This chapter sucked.<strong>

**Amu: That's not very nice!**

**FMS: I don't care what he thinks, anyways. The point is, you figured out how Amu got into that car accident**

**Ikuto: Yeah... whatever..**

**Amu: Rate and review plox:)**


End file.
